The invention relates in general to small caliber ammunition containers and magazines, and in particular to belted ammunition containers attachable to machineguns.
Machineguns, such as the M240 machinegun, are belt fed weapons. When employed in dismounted operations, the machinegun is often transported with a xe2x80x9cstarter beltxe2x80x9d of ammunition, usually about 30 rounds, loaded into the weapon. The starter belt is used at the beginning of an engagement, with a longer belt of ammunition attached to its loose end, or loaded into the weapon for continued operation. The starter belt is normally hung over the feed tray cover of the weapon, or draped over the left forearm of the machine gunner. Starter belts transported in the preceding manner are subject to becoming caught in foliage and are unprotected from adverse environmental conditions.
Ammunition containers presently employed with machineguns such as the M240 machinegun do not provide convenient access to the loose end of the belt for attachment of additional ammunition. Further, if the weapon""s feed tray cover is opened, the weight of the hanging belt of ammunition may pull the belt out of the feed mechanism. Prior ammunition packs are able to contain ammunition, however, the prior packs cannot be opened to allow additional ammunition to be connected to the starter belt in the pack.
The present invention, a combat ammunition pack (CAP), provides a means for securely attaching, containing and protecting an ammunition starter belt, comprising up to 100 rounds of belted ammunition. The CAP is attached to a machinegun such as the M240 machinegun. The CAP also provides a means for connecting another belt of ammunition to the loose end of the starter belt while the weapon is being fired. Further, the CAP provides a means for preventing the weight of the ammunition belt from pulling the belt out of the weapon""s feed mechanism when the feed tray cover is opened.
One feature of the present invention is a means for quickly and securely attaching an ammunition starter belt container to a machinegun such as the M240 machinegun. The CAP achieves this through the use of a bracket, which fits over a headed pin extending from the left side of the weapon and the bottom edge of the bracket resting on a flat surface on the weapon.
Another feature of the present invention is a means for containing and protecting a starting belt comprising up to 100 rounds of belted ammunition. This is accomplished using a fabric bag, which holds the ammunition belt and protects it from the outside environment.
Still another feature of the present invention is a means for conveniently attaching another belt of ammunition to the end of the starter belt while the weapon is being fired. The CAP accomplishes this by allowing the fabric bag to be opened from the top along both sides for access to the free end of the ammunition belt while ammunition is being fed into the weapon.
One more feature of the present invention is a means for preventing the ammunition belt from pulling out of the weapon""s feed mechanism when the feed tray cover is opened. A belt guide within the CAP prevents the weight of the ammunition belt from pulling the belt out of the feed mechanism.